Siege of Orgrimmar (raid)
Siege of Orgrimmar '''is a four-part raid added in Patch 5.4.0, with fourteen bosses in all, starting with Immerseus, ending with Garrosh Hellscream. The guide below will cover all bosses. LFR Raid Guide Wing 1: Vale of Eternal Sorrows Boss 1: Immerseus, Tears of the Vale The Immerseus encounter has two phases that alternate until the boss dies. Immerseus has a Corruption resource bar, which starts out at 100 at the beginning of the fight, and which then decreases progressively as the fight goes on, based on actions performed by your raid. Immerseus dies when his Corruption level reaches 0. Phase 1 is the phase in which the fight starts and it consists in fighting against Immerseus himself, who is stationary in the center of a circular arena. You should divide your raid equally on the little platforms, with (depending on your raid size) 1-2 Melee DPS on the left and right front of each platform, and 1-2 Ranged DPS/Healers on the left and right back of each platform. Make sure that the tanks are alone on their platforms, and make sure they're on two different platforms (preferrably next to each other, and you'll see why they need to be alone in a minute). When Immerseus reaches 0% health (something that will happen quite quickly, since he has a small health pool), he will split into many adds, and this will trigger the second phase. Phase 2 starts when Immerseus reaches 0% health. The boss splits into many small adds (some friendly, some hostile) which then slowly move towards the center of the arena. The friendly adds can be healed, and the hostile ones can be damaged and killed. It is important that all adds are killed/healed, because any hostile adds or friendly adds that aren't healed reach where Immerseus normally is, cause an eruption which inflicts 35,000 Shadow Damage to all players, and 16,000 Frost Damage to all friendly adds who have been completely healed. A few eruptions (2 or 3 at the most) is ok, but too many will cause a wipe. When all the adds have been accounted for (having been healed, killed, or having reached Immerseus, Phase 2 will end, and Phase 1 will repeat. Each add killed or healed during Phase 2 removes 1 Corruption and a couple Health from Immerseus, and when Phase 1 repeats, the health percentage of the boss will be equal to his Corruption level. The implications of this are twofold: *You need to bring the boss to 0 Corruption to cleanse him. *Phase 1 will be shorter and shorter as the fight goes on. You also want to move out of the Sha Pools that Immerseus spawns beneath you using the ability called Sha Bolt, which spawns a Sha Pool beneath every raid member. And when he starts casting Sha Bolt, all melee will want to waste the pools in the back of the platform just out of their attack range, and go in for a few hits, depending on your class, then go back out. It is heavily advised that you stay '''away '''from tanks, or you '''will '''be killed by '''Corrosive Blast. Corrosive Blast inflicts 330,000 Shadow Damage in a cone in front of Immerseus. Tanks are able to sustain this, thanks to their health and healers, but DPS will almost or will immediately die; so it is important that the tanks have a mark over them. All players hit by Corrosive Blast also gain a debuff which increases Shadow Damage taken by 100% for 45 seconds, so it is important that the second tank is off to the side of the boss, and that the tanks switch each time Immerseus uses Corrosive Blast. When the boss casts Swirl '''all players want to run to the runes at the edge of the platform where the red marks will also be, normal for every hostile mob which surround them, and be sure you stay on them until Swirl is over then you may be able to do the swirl trick again. Boss 2: The Fallen Golden Lotus Protectors The kill order is as follows: *Rook Stonetoe *He Softfoot *Sun Tenderheart More to come. Boss 3: Norushen, Titanic Construct It is recommended you do the Proving Grounds, at the Temple of the White Tiger in Kun-Lai Summit, before doing this fight. It helps, as the adds in the Test of Serenity, Test of Reliance, and Test of Confidence act the same as the Proving Grounds adds. Be sure to run away from the '''Blind Hatred '''ability, or you'll take 60,000 Shadow Damage - which will quickly kill you. Be sure to kill all adds in your test. Any adds not killed in your test phase will be released into the fight, giving your raid mates another issue to deal with. Also, if all adds are killed in your test phase, you get a 25% damage increase against the boss. Boss 4: Sha of Pride, the Seventh Sha Wait until the Sha of Pride is '''Unleashed before using Heroism (Alliance) / Bloodlust (Horde) or Time Warp. The Sha of Pride becomes Unleashed when he hits 30% health. Make sure to stand on the orange runes around the circles when raid members become Imprisoned. Stepping on the orange runes will turn them blue, which once both runes are stepped on (you'll need 2 people to do this), the player will be released. The quicker the better, because the player takes a lot of damage over time while Imprisoned. You want to be on the opposite side of the room from where Norushen is standing, and have everybody stack up at that location. Whatever you do, do not reach 100 Pride. You will die if you do. Also, be sure to kill the Reflection adds. They're easy to kill, and AoEs (Area of Effect spells like Death and Decay, Blizzard, etc.) work best on them. When the Sha of Pride becomes Unleashed, he resets the Pride of all players to 0. This is the good part. The bad part is he kills Norushen, which will make the fight a little harder because Norushen will no longer be there to give players the Gift of the Titans buff. This is when you want to pop Heroism (Alliance) / Bloodlust (Horde) or Time Warp. When the Sha of Pride becomes Unleashed, he seems to cast Pride-giving abilities a lot more frequently, and when the Sha of Pride gets below 10% health or so, he spawns in about a dozen Reflections on the raid group. Again, just use AoEs on them, but use all your other spells on the boss, because once the Sha of Pride is killed, all the Reflections despawn. Wing 2: Gates of Retribution Boss 5: Galakras, the Last Brood of Galakrond Coming soon. Boss 6: Iron Juggernaut, Steel Kor'kron Scorpion Coming soon. Boss 7: Kor'kron Dark Shaman, Corrupters of the Elements Coming soon. Boss 8: General Nazgrim, General of the Kor'kron Coming soon. Wing 3: The Underhold Boss 9: Malkorok, Garrosh's Loyal Warrior Coming soon. Boss 10: Spoils of Pandaria,Titanic Vault Coming soon. Boss 11: Thok, the Bloodthirsty Coming soon. Wing 4: Downfall Boss 12: Siegecrafter Blackfuse, Owner of Blackfuse Company Coming soon. Boss 13: Paragons of the Klaxxi Coming soon. Boss 14: Warchief Garrosh Hellscream Coming soon. Flex Raid Guide Wing 1: Vale of Eternal Sorrows Boss 1: Immerseus, Tears of the Vale The Immerseus encounter has two phases that alternate until the boss dies. Immerseus has a Corruption resource bar, which starts out at 100 at the beginning of the fight, and which then decreases progressively as the fight goes on, based on actions performed by your raid. Immerseus dies when his Corruption level reaches 0. Phase 1 is the phase in which the fight starts and it consists in fighting against Immerseus himself, who is stationary in the center of a circular arena. You should divide your raid equally on the little platforms, with (depending on your raid size) 1-2 Melee DPS on the left and right front of each platform, and 1-2 Ranged DPS/Healers on the left and right back of each platform. Make sure that the tanks are alone on their platforms, and make sure they're on two different platforms (preferrably next to each other, and you'll see why they need to be alone in a minute). When Immerseus reaches 0% health (something that will happen quite quickly, since he has a small health pool), he will split into many adds, and this will trigger the second phase. Phase 2 starts when Immerseus reaches 0% health. The boss splits into many small adds (some friendly, some hostile) which then slowly move towards the center of the arena. The friendly adds can be healed, and the hostile ones can be damaged and killed. It is important that all adds are killed/healed, because any hostile adds or friendly adds that aren't healed reach where Immerseus normally is, cause an eruption which inflicts 52,000 Shadow Damage to all players, and 24,000 Frost Damage to all friendly adds who have been completely healed. A few eruptions (2 or 3 at the most) is ok, but too many will cause a wipe. When all the adds have been accounted for, Phase 2 will end, and Phase 1 will repeat. Each add killed or healed during Phase 2 removes 1 Corruption and a couple Health from Immerseus, and when Phase 1 starts again, the health percentage of the boss will be equal to his Corruption level. The implications of this are twofold: *You need to bring the boss to 0 Corruption to cleanse him. *Phase 1 will be shorter and shorter as the fight goes on. You also want to move out of the Sha Pools that Immerseus spawns beneath you using the ability called Sha Bolt, which spawns a Sha Pool beneath every raid member. It is heavily advised that you stay away '''from tanks, or you '''will '''be killed by '''Corrosive Blast. Corrosive Blast inflicts 420,000 Shadow Damage in a cone in front of Immerseus. Tanks are able to sustain this, thanks to their health and healers, but DPS will almost or will immediately die. All players hit by Corrosive Blast also gain a debuff which increases Shadow Damage taken by 200% for 45 seconds, so it is important that the second tank is off to the side of the boss, and that the tanks switch each time Immerseus uses Corrosive Blast.